gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
DT-6800A Daughtress
The Daughtress is a mass production general-purpose mobile suit. The unit is featured in the series After War Gundam X. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Daughtress is a mass produced general purpose mobile suit, developed by the United Nations Earth. Overall, the Daughtress is a basic and standard mobile suit. The Daughtress could function both on Earth and in space with the right adjustments to its parts and systems. The Daughtress's primary weapon is its 90mm machine gun, which fires solid rounds at a rapid rate. For close quarters combat, the Daughtress is armed with a beam saber which is stored on the mobile suit's main body. Additionally, the Daughtress can be equipped with a shield for basic defense. Moreover, a bazooka can be equipped when the situation calls for higher firepower. The Daughtress served as the old United Nations Earth's mainstay mobile suit and has various variants. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is the standard close range armament of many United Nations Earth mobile suits. The beam saber is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands. While in use, a blade-like shape is formed from superheated particle plasma. This superheated particle plasma blade can easily cut through any material or metal that has not been treated with proper counter-measures. The Daughtress's beam saber is stored on the suit's main body. ;*90mm Machine Gun :The 90mm machine gun serves as the Daughtress's primary weapon, it is a rapid firing weapon that can destroy lightly armored mobile suits with ease. The Daughtress's 90mm machine gun can be held with one arm and be used in conjunction with a shield. ;*Bazooka :The Daughtress can be equipped with a bazooka when heavier fire power is required. This bazooka functions like a standard bazooka. ;*Shield :A shield can be optionally equipped on a Daughtress for basic defense against physical weapons. Furthermore, a shield can be adapted to defend against beam weapons through the use of anti-beam coating. History The Daughtress is a mass-produced general purpose mobile suit built by the United Nations Earth sometime prior to the 7th Space War. This mobile suit served as the mainstay unit of the United Nations Earth throughout the war. However, the Daughtress probably started to be phased out of use during the final stages of the war due to the deployment of the more advanced Gundam-series mobile suits. After the cataclysmic war, many Daughtress's still remained and were operated by various factions. Some Daughtress mobile suits were captured by Vultures and customized to their pilot's tastes. Even though the Daughtress was a outdated mobile suit in A.W. 0015, the New United Nations Earth still operated a large number of these mobile suits in its campaigns to re-unify the world. The Daughtress was eventually phased out of use when the more advanced NRX-018-2 Daughtress Neo was introduced. Variants *DT-6800 Daughtress Tank *DT-6800C Daughtress Command *DT-6800F Daughtress Flyer *DT-6800HM Daughtress High Mobility "Fire Wallaby" *DT-6800W Daughtress Weapon *NRX-018-2 Daughtress Neo Gallery Dt-6800a-alt.jpg|Alternative Company Colors Dt-6800-hatch.jpg|Cockpit Hatch Dt-6800a-machinegun.jpg|90mm machine gun Dt-6800a-shield.jpg|Shield External Links Daughtress on MAHQ Notes and Trivia *Most of the mass production mobile suits in After War Gundam X are based directly on the mass production mobile suits seen in Mobile Suit Gundam. The Daughtress is the After War Gundam X version of the RGM-79 GM.